The Legend of Aelordrian
by DeViouS17
Summary: My husband created a WoW character and then asked if I would write him a backstory. I knew nothing of the World of Warcraft, so I looked it up online, and using what I understood from the histories and such, created his "backstory". This, dear readers, is what I surmised for Aelordrian.


It was dark and cold as Aelordrian made his way back to the tents. He wished for just a taste of ale and a soft pillow to rest his head. Unlucky for him, the endless season of war never seemed to end. Day after endless day he followed behind his twisted, maligned brother doing the evil deeds Nairdrolea bid.

What cynical parents he'd had to name the twins the same. One backwards and the other forwards… He wondered for a brief moment if it was prophetic. With the differences in their behaviors, an onlooker might be able to tell which was the forward-thinking twin, and which the backward. If it hadn't been for sadistic fascination with the way things died, Naidrolea might have grown up to become somewhat sane. Instead he'd been captivated by the bewitching enchantments of darker forces.

Splashing his head with warm water, the elf gripped the sides of the washstand. A heavy wave of memories flooded over him. These waves were hateful and deep. From a time before the evil shadow settled into him. A time when he'd possessed a family. It became harder and harder to tell whether or not these memories were his, or those of someone else. How long ago they seemed. Each vision had faded with use, but the feelings and emotions were the same.

Dark eyes danced into life, followed by a beautiful, dark head of hair.

Spinning from the vision, Aelordrian went to lie down.

The vision continued to bring this beautiful woman to life from his distant memories.

She'd been a High Elf. From her kiss, to her touch, to her sex.

They'd moved as One, knowing what the other would do before they even started.

Her dark eyes stared up at him as she held out a gentle hand.

His lusts were uncontrollable as he watched her slender form rest back, just waiting for him to take her.

After slowly disrobing in front of her he walked up beside the pallet where she lay. Slow and seductive, he parted her sheer, thin robe, revealing glistening beautiful skin. The luscious shapes of her beasts and dark nipples stared at the ceiling. He took one gently into his hand, fondling it in his palm.

Her eyes were inviting. The luster of the bright orbs gave the idea she could cry at any moment.

Smiling, he bent down and brushed her skin with his lips.

This aroused a giggle from her as she took her fingers to his long blonde hair, falling around his head, softly tickling her vulnerable skin.

Looking up sweetly at her from his bent position, Aelordrian moved up to kiss her lips. His tongue took to hers and her breath became heavy on his face. His hands silently caressed her body.

Her breath became delicate while her heart raced.

He smiled, backing away from his sweet kisses and moved to her neck where her pulse was throbbing.

The blood racing through the vein, just visible below the skin, set fires blazing in him and he took his lips down her body.

A noise erupted outside the small shanty.

He looked up, grunting at how inopportune the moment to "hear things" could possibly have been.

He listened intently, fixing his eyes on the door.

The clattering had seemed to stop for the moment… but he didn't want to take any chances.

The village was not large, but neither was it particularly small. The Elves who lived in it made frequent noises in the night, coming and going at moment's notice. With a war on it was hard to say when you would get a full night of pleasures, and his body was throbbing for Vail'Katireth's.

Vail'Katireth slowly watched him get up, with his ear to the outdoors. Her expression echoed his displeasure.

There it was again!

Aelordrian moved to the window and parted the curtain enough to look out.

Now there were voices and two elves stood together, one in armour and the other in his nightrobe. He must have been enjoying his mate as well.

Waiting to see if the situation called for action to which he – being the captain of the guard – might be alerted, he studied the way the two were speaking to each other.

"Ael, please come back. I ache for you and your being at the window watching solves nothing of your curiosity. If you must venture out to speak with Fweardrin, do so."

The elf looked back at his lover, and nearly gave up his curiosity to go back to her, when a knock sounded on the door.

Now Aelordrian was angry. Donning his nightrobe, he headed to the door.

Vael'Katireth let out a grunt, held her gown wrapped around her body, and joined the elf at the door.

Ja'Meroth was standing there, with a hint of anxiety on his fair features.

"My lord, I am sorry to disturb you, I can see this intrusion will cost you. However, there is a problem at the war camp. You must come right away."

Vael'Katireth dropped her arms, revealing flesh through the gap in her robe as it hung loose, she stepped forward shamelessly and pushed her finger in Ja'Meroth's face, "Your warlord is busy and cannot be disturbed!"

The young warrior blushed a vivid shade of red and tried to dissuade his eyes from her body.

Aelordrian smiled. The temper of his elfess was the highlight of his day. She could harass the back leg off a Naga if only to correct its behavior and set it straight. Her voice, sweet and melodic, could turn at moment's notice to harsh and chastening.

"Do I have much time?" Aelordrian asked, wrapping his arms around his mate to close off her robe so Ja'Meroth would stop fidgeting from temptation.

Biting his lip, the warrior elf considered a moment, "It is highly pressing, milord. If you decide to hinder, it won't stop the problem. However your delay might quicken the negative outcomes." He looked nervously at Vael'Katireth, wondering if she would lash out at him with that frightening voice again, "I can't promise anything would get better if you… came right away… but… it… might help." He cleared his throat and weighed the response of his captain.

Aelordrian and Vael'Katireth shared a silent conversation.

The lack of verbal communication made the envoy even more nervous.

"I'll be back soon." Aelordrian promised.

Vael'Katireth nodded sadly, "If you must."

There, in front of Ja'Meroth– and any other elf who unexpectedly got to see, Vael'Katireth dropped her robe, and Aelordrians, drawing him close to her.

Ja'Meroth turned and strode quickly away, embarrassed beyond control and called back that he'd wait his captain at the tavern.

Aelordrian picked her up so her legs wrapped around him and shut the door behind him.

"I must… go…" He muttered between her violent kisses, his voice cracking with his longings.

She murmured an "Mmhmm." Not letting him go.

He let out a gasp, taking them down to the floor his energy and ecstasy surging through his body until he couldn't think.

When their pleasure had been duly satisfied a moment later, the elfess pushed him gently up.

Vael whispered sadly, "Now you may go. And come back soon, as you promised."

Aelodrian hovered over her, regretting leaving so soon, knowing he did not want to be done just yet. They'd quickened their bodies responses faster than he'd ever been able to pleasure her before, and he wondered how to do it again and again so it could happen like this every time he was called away.

It was a full twenty minutes later, after Ja'Meroth's arrival at his door that Aelodrian was refreshed, cleaned and dressed in his war attire to visit their encampment in the south side of the colonies.

Ja'Meroth filled his captain in on the problems they were suffering at the hands of the trolls and orcs, and they disputed on how to fix the rising disturbances without killing off more of their kind.

At the encampment everyone was on alert and they were trying to put out spreading fires from a bombardment of large rocks covered in flaming tar. ((*writers note* I was trying to find a more creative way to state that... It didn't work))

Jumping to action Aelodrian summoned his officials to meet.

"It's obvious we cannot put off the rising situation with the Shadow Council. They are our enemies and until they put off their dark ways and stop fraternizing with the dark races, they will always be tainted with their evil." Satarith, a lieutenant of the Riddimark Revolution stated obviously.

Another spoke up "We are not enemies of the Alliance, but because of our ways there will not be peace among anyone. Until we find a way to restore everyone back to what we used to be, there will never be stillness from our brothers."

Aelodrian weighed their plight carefully. If they lost this encampment, there would be no use fighting their dark brothers off. Fortifying their encampment would cost more than what they could afford, and too much time they did not already possess.

After two others spoke, Ja'Meroth took his turn.

"If we could teach the dark ones to look toward the Light source for their fulfillment, we might be able to sway some of them. To show them there is another way than siphoning demons! If demons were the only source of power, we'd all be doing their practices. But they are not, and until the evil is purged and our land restored, we rest in darkness. And the south border of our already small territory will be the ruin of us!"

An Eldar laughed, "Ja'Meroth, you are young yet, and it shows in your words. Silence yourself before you get caught in your own adolescence."

Aelordian had not yet spoken. It became him to watch and wait until all opinions had been voiced.

Absent mindedly picking his nails, Aelodrian considered all of his options.

"Friends, I believe the Light source can rescue us. We've been waiting and silently seeking a way to restore the magic source for all races. My beloved Vael'Katireth is a high elf. We all were once high elves. All we seek is peace and a way to cleanse the Sunwell. Until now, we none of us, have found a solution. No one among the clans, alliances, races, what have you." He paused for reflection. "If we continue to fail in finding another way, our loved ones will die." His heart ached at the mention of it.

Long silence hovered in the air before alarming shouts, unmistakably announcing attack, sounded outside.

The party of warlords jumped to action and ran outside.

The dark ones were coming again, and this time they were prepared with more catapults and larger attack numbers.

Flaming pitch arrows, zinged into the camp and once in a while pained screams followed them.

Aelodrian ran to belt his sword around his waist and picked up a large shield already waxed to diffuse the fiery darts.

A frightening thought entered his mind, wavering for a moment with despair that tonight they would lose their camp.  
Just as quickly as it came he pushed it away.

The skirmish had been a failure to the Revolution. With limited assets and a failure to keep the onslaught at bay, orc after orc after bloody orc filled the encampment alongside the dark blood elves.

The warcamp was overtaken and many lives lost.

When Aelodrian finally called retreat it was too late.

The last of his company ran with him into the darkness as the orcs and dark elves cheered victorious. They did not pursue. They knew the time of the Good Ones was coming to a close. Evil befell the world, all light had trickled away, and there was no hope for anyone.  
Aelodrian ran as fast as he could to their small village.

The return aroused everyone, and together the women came out of the huts, with their children close at hand.

Vael'Katireth had not dressed. Her thin robe clung to her as though she'd been sweating profusely, and her sleep tussled hair meant it was because of her anxious nightmares. When the couple saw each other, she ran to him and embraced his disheveled body, weeping with relief.

Thus the reunions, horrific disappointments and grave news began.

They decided it best to leave before the orcs and blood elves could pursue. This conclusion took the families to a new mode of alarm as they raced to pack up their small homes and leave.

By the blackest of night before the dawn, they had cleared out, each meticulously going their planned routes to the hidden vale where they would be safe.

A spring of magic water was nestled there and with it they created a way to keep the vale invisible to anyone seeking them.  
It was here the wounded warriors were healed and strengthened, and the families could rest in ease.

For the next month others who had survived the battles came to them, were healed, and reported the news if the Fall.  
It was here they stayed hidden, safe away from the rest of the world for hundreds of years.

Until...

A colony of elves disappearing in the night is not a strange occurrence. But not being seen or heard of again is a whole other story.

The Shadow of darkness grew. But it did not find the Hidden Vale, or the lifewaters this vale so undauntedly protected.  
No one knew where these elves had managed to hide for the last several hundred years. Occasionally one would be lucky enough to see a member of the colony that had fled, running his errands, biding routine trips into other lands to check on the status of the world, but then just as quickly they came, they disappeared again.

It was about the time of Yule when a Night Elf happened across a trail of tiny foot prints and followed them into the Hidden Vale.

Shiqu'aoth, the young daughter of Aeldorian and Vael'Katireth, was playing a game with a young changeling. The changeling had been portraying a rabbit at the time the Night Elf wandered in.

Surprised by the sight of the village and spring-which happened to not be frozen, though everything else in the world was white, cold and definitely sleeping under ice for winter. It also seemed to sparkle and glow as the gently flurry of snow fell into it.

Curious, he walked towards the elf-child.

"Guadoriah, little one." The night elf said.

Startled, Shiqu'aoth nervously looked up at the stranger, but said nothing.

The changeling shifted into a wolf, growling and barring his teeth at the intruder.

The night elf smiled, "Peace, I come not to harm you. I followed the tracks, which must belong to you, Changeling. I have been through this forest only twice before, how is it I never noticed this village?"

The elf-child still did not speak, but the Changeling decided to arouse others to the sight.

"Intruder! Intruder!" A female voice growled in her wolf-form.

Several came running, among them was Aeldorian and Vael'Katireth.

The night elf was now alarmed and held his hands up in a cross arm salute over his head, which meant he came in peace. "Peace brothers of the wood! I do not come to harm you."

Aeldorian held out a dagger, "Then speak, dark one, tell us your story. What do you want, and why are you here?"

The night elf quickly announced his name was Celequith and had nothing to do with sneaking about, but innocently found the haven of elves.

They listened carefully to his story, and after the Eldar council had debated his story, believed he was telling the truth.  
Aeldorian took Celequith's hand in salute, "Welcome to our hidden vale." He turned to the changeling, who had not shifted from her wolf-form yet, "Go clean your tracks before another comes along! How dare you be so foolish, do you want to put us all to harm?"

The wolf growled softly and shivered as she shifted into an elfess.

Celequith tried not to stare or marvel over her naked body as her eyes challenged the authority of Aeldorian.

Her long, wavy, jet black hair swished as she spun around, walking away nude, and shoeless in the snow.

Celequith felt his cheeks turn red, despite his purple skin, and shivered watching her leave them.

Trying not to be obvious about his pangs of lust, Celequith bowed low and followed Vael'Katireth and her child into their shanty for a warm cup of cider, and to arrange where he would stay.

That night, while he was sitting, marveling at the spring, the changeling, in her elfess form, came and sat beside him.

"You are deep in thought?" She asked, handing him a steaming mug of cider.

He smiled, taking it from her. His eyes scanned her body, "Your winter cloak is becoming on you. Tell me, elfess, or changeling, whichever you are, do you always parade nude in the snow?"

The changeling dropped her head back in a melodic laugh, "My dear night friend, I usually come clad in fur or feathers. An animal has no use for clothes." Her smile was beautiful, and her deep blue eyes enchanted him.

He thought out his words before he spoke them, "Your name, milady, is a privilege I have not yet been graced with."

She smiled sweetly, "I am Nara."

"Nara." Celequith smiled, "I like it."

She laughed again, "Don't enjoy it too much, I am spoken for by the Owl King."

The thought of this body belonging to an owl sent shivers up his spine, slowly he sat back into his normal posture, sipping his cider, "Oh." was all he could force out of his throat.

Her melodic laugh sent a rock into his stomach, and she rested a gentle warm hand on his shoulder. "A changeling may love who she wishes." She seemed to be reading his thoughts, "I belong to the Owl King because one day, when I was running as a shrew with rodent friends if mine, the Owl picked me up and carried me off to his nest. I was frightened. Much too frightened to turn into an owl and join him in flight. But, it was not just my fear that kept me a shrew. I had decided to know how every animal felt, as prey, predator and friend."

Her story mesmerized the night elf, he sat intently listening to how the Owl King had mercy on her when she changed into a beautiful snow owl, and saw that she was not a shrew after all.

Starved for his dinner, and inconvenienced by the whole ordeal, he demanded of her to be his liaison for the night and share his nest until morning, and she had agreed.

The next morning he pledged to her that he would be careful what shrew he took to his nest from now on, and she pledged her life to him for his understanding, giving the Owl King a feather from her talons.

Celequith could not help himself as he kissed her.

She was startled at first, but grasped him, and kissed back passionately, her body trembling.

When he released her, both breathing heavily, they sat in the stillness.

After a moment, stars began to dance on the stream.

Nara cried out happily, "its beginning!"

Celequith was confused, but did not ask, as everyone in the village came out to watch the mystical event.

As the stars danced, in a slow seductive fashion, the water began to ripple. Specks of light flashed upward, as though reaching for the sky.

Silver mist, caught in a whirlwind, descended from the heavens. When it touched the stream, ribbons of light went out in every direction.

Lovers held each other and children hugged the legs of their parents as everyone watched in awe.

When the dance was over, the river glowed, lighting the wood around them as though a million candles were gathered together by the stream.

Children were taken back inside, while lovers and parents wandered slowly into the woods together, elated by the romance.

Celequith was unable to explain the warmth in his heart and looked to Nara for guidance.

Instead of answering right away, she watched the water with her head gently tilted to the side, as though something was calling to her.

Alarmed, Celequith drew her to face him, hooking his thumb under her chin.

When her eyes met his, she smiled with an almost seductive look.

Longing shot through Celequiths body as she began to speak.

"Once every ten years, the lady of the magic spring, and the lifeforce of the Light come together as One. And the production of this beautiful ceremony is the magic we creatures use. You must be highly privileged to see this event happen. The ecstasy, the erotic ambiance, the charming..." her voice drifted off, and Celequith kissed her, sweetly, softly, gently, strongly, fighting pangs of unruly desires and losing.

Their clothes were untangled from their bodies, and before they knew what had happened, their bodies were moving together, like everyone else who was out this eve.

The magic power of procreation was going on inside the hearts and bodies of every male and female elf who had seen the beautiful show of nature loving nature.

...except the children of course.

Aeldorian and Vael'Katireth were entwined together most passionately, as the seed of a new offspring began to take form in her body. The ecstasy, screaming, laughing and playing happened until the sun rose the next morning.

As dawn came, one by one the couples went to the spring to wash off.

The elfess lucky enough to have conceived had a golden aura encircle her when she stepped into the water.

One by one females washed, and stepped out to dry.

As Celequith helped lower Nara into the water, they were both shocked to find a growing halo of gold encircle her. Her eyes lit up in fear, and Celequith was lost to know what to make of it.

Aeldorian and Vael'Katireth laughed together, "I think they fell too quickly for a child. Maybe they should have both been sleeping last night."

Vael'Katireth jabbed an elbow into her lovers ribs, "Now, now we mustn't make light of this. Nara is a lover to mane creatures. To have her bearing a child to the night elf will not sit well with her other... mates."

The danger of the situation was more than words could say.

After seven months of pregnancy, Nara gave birth to a son. They named him Garaoth. He too was a changeling, but a rather wild one.

When he came of age, he had taken a liking to Shiqu'aoth, and led her into the words one day, seducing her against her will.

When Shiqu'aoth promised to say nothing of what had happened, she tried her best to act like nothing had ever happened.

Again and again Garaoth abused her in the woods. Eventually, Shiqu'aoth was not the only elfess being constantly raped by the changeling, and a stir was caused among the parents.

One of the elven girls had told her father, and her father approached Garaoth with a sword.

The changeling denied knowing anything about it. Skeptic of his claim, the father took it to the council.

By now Garaoth feared for his life. While the Eldars were meeting, he abducted Shiqu'aoth and left the Hidden Vale.

Night after night they ran, until they came across a band of slave traders and merchants.

Posing himself as a merchant, and Shiqu'aoth his concubine, he was allowed to join the band... as long as Shiqu'aoth could be passed from trader to trader as they willed.

Caring little for his captive's life, which was just ransom anyway, he agreed to the terms, allowing them to do with her as they pleased, as long as she was not murdered.

Time traveled, as it does, and Aeldorian and Vael'Katireth gave up hope of ever seeing their beloved daughter again. They hated Garaoth. The elven girls had all stepped forward to tell of their abuses and how Shiqu'aoth was the rogue's favorite.

By now Vael'Katireth was getting close to labor. Aeldorian promised once they had their next child, he would search all the world for their daughter. But little did they know the peril they would encounter on the way to saving her life.

Nara and Celequith felt responsible for the disgusting, horrible ways of their son, and Nara set to work telling all of the animals who were her friends of the peril.

They each promised to help look for Garaoth and return Shiqu'aoth home as soon as possible.

But terror struck. As the Owl King flew over the merchant's encampment, he noticed an elfess who resembled the maiden he'd been described.

She was being handed off to a man of sorts, but she was hardly dressed.

The Owl King flew in closer to gather the situation, but before she was taken inside, someone else, a kingly looking elf, took her arm and yanked her into the fire light.

The owl circled, and lighted atop one of the house-styled wagons, listening closely.

"What is your name, child?" The kingly looking elf asked.

In a soft voice Shiqu'aoth replied.

"And how did you come to be among these vagrants?" the question was compassionate.

Garaoth, in fear, stepped up to answer for her, "She is my concubine, and their sex slave, and has nothing important to say to you."

The elf glared at the changeling, challenging him to speak again, "You still your tongue, vile one." He turned his attention back to Shiqu'aoth, who was trembling. "Who are your parents, girl? You look familiar to me. Is your father a warlord?"

Her golden hair glistened in the firelight.

She was unsure how to answer.

Her bare breasts revealed the quickening of her heart and breath. ((sex slaves only wear a skirt that slits down the middle, with ropes hanging from either hip))

He smiled, looking at her beautiful, luscious breasts. Taking one in hand, he fondled it a moment and asked, "Is your father a warlord?"

He could feel her heart race, and body grow warm as she looked between Garaoth and this stranger.

Shiqu'aoth pushed his hand away and stepped back, "I will not tell you."

Green, glowing eyes met hers in anger. He threw out a fist that caught the side of her head and struck her to the ground.

"You will answer me slave!" he hissed vehemently.

She screamed, picking herself up off the ground, running from his touch, but Garaoth was there to turn her to face the evil elf.

"What is your name?" Garaoth asked, feeling bold.

The dark elf smiled, reaching for the elfess.

Garaoth smiled darkly back, tying her wrists behind her back with the ropes on her skirt, then shoved her forwards.

She landed on her knees in front of the dark elf.

"My name is Nairdolea, twin brother of Aelodrian. You must be his little girl I've heard so much about! Oh how daddy will love to hear of how you were handed over to the Shadow Lord. I bet the Light's magic glows in you too, just as it did him. He chose a holy, higher path. I decided siphoning demons of their magic wasn't so bad. There your daddy is, and here we are." His voice dripped with a melodic lust. Not just sexual, but for dark vengeance in his little brother - younger by minutes, but still the family favorite. "Shall you show me a tent, or room I can secretly question her in? And what instruments of torture do you have that I can prod information from her?" He smiled maliciously at Garaoth.

Shiqu'aoth screamed, begging him to leave her alone.

As Garaoth directed them to a secluded tent, the owl king flew off hurriedly, knowing there was little time to waste.

As Vael'Katireth screamed at the onslaught of the next contraction, the owl king screeched for Nara.

Nara jumped high, quickly transforming out of her clothes, and listened to everything the owl had to report.

Disheartened, she thanked him and told him to summon others to keep watch. The owl king agreed he would do everything to help.

Diving to the ground, Nara shifted into her elf form and ran to the Eldars in council.

The unclad female caught everyone by surprise, but there was no time to waste on dressing again. She explained that the owl had found Shiqu'aoth, and the elfess was in grave danger if they did not ride to her rescue.

The she ran to Aelodrian, knowing what she had to say was going to bring grief on a night that should have been joyful.

As the second child came to life in his arms, Aelodrian listened intently to everything Nara had to say. Alarm rose, and Aelodrian handed their brand new son to Vael'Katireth.

"His name shall be Elendriul. And if his sister comes home again, we know it's because he is a harbor of starlight."

The party of eldars saddled up together, and rode out as though marching to war.

Meanwhile, Shiqu'aoth had revealed everything, but the Hidden Vale and the magic spring. She was now entwined in a helpless dance of sexuality with who she now knew as her uncle. The thought sickened and frightened her. She had thought Garaoth would have opposed, but he had long ago been deadened to all things vile and evil. She cried and screamed and pleaded to be released, but her uncle paid no heed, and if he was listening, did not care.

When the elf finally let her go, she wept bitterly until the sorrow became dry heaves.

The information Nairdolea had extracted from his niece was quickly shared with a shady group of blood elves.

Dawn rose. The morning rays were shrouded in ice. It felt as though the earth was prophesying the darkness that would follow as they approached the merchant camp.

Aelodrian was followed by Nara, who was in the shape of a hawk to conceal herself from her son.

Garaoth was easy enough to find, he'd been in a prostitute wagon.

When the first eldar found him, he'd been expecting to find Shiqu'aoth with the rogue.

Tying the boy up, and paying the prostitute for her silence, the eldar left the wagon, shoving Garaoth forward, keeping his sword driven close to the boys ear so he could not escape as a bird and fly away, while the other hand was tightly around his neck, so he could not turn into a slithering, or four legged creature and run away.

Nara screeched loudly when she found Shiqu'aoth.

Aelodrian cried out in anger as he took his naked daughters body into his arms.

It was at this time that the clanging of swords broke out.

Aelodrian feared his daughter's life and told Nara to get her out of the area.

Nara quickly shifted into a larger bird of flight and carried Shiqu'aoth away with her into the forest.

Aelordian drew his sword and the Eldars hurried out to find what was going on.

Dark elves, by the dozens, were capturing the eldars and chaining them up.

Aelodrian starred momentarily in horror, before rushing in to help.

A shout to be stilled echoed into the clatter, and all at once everything went eerily quiet, as if the commanding voice had put a spell on his warriors.

The voice was familiar. Too familiar. Aelodrian turned to face his brother, shocked at the sight- though, he did not know why.

Nairdolea stood before him, wrapped in a black blanket.

The sight of his brother dressed so immodest struck a pain in his heart.

"Little brother! At last I have found you!" The voice was sweet, as though this "finding" was a happy thing. He walked to the younger elf and embraced him.

Aelodrian pulled away, his heart loathing the sight of the eldar twin.

"Why are you here?" Aelodrian sneered, the pained sight of his brother growing stronger.

"Checking up on your family, of course, dear brother. When I heard your daughter was a sex slave- oh, forgive me, I hadn't known you had a daughter until I heard a girl of your bearing was a sex slave- so I had to check to rumor for myself. And here we are! The information I received was right."

The cynical tone sent even more anger through Aelodrian as he shouted, "How many of you have had relations with my daughter!" He turned to face everyone, with his sword out, "Step forward so I can castrate every last one of you, before chopping you into pieces and feeding you to the dragons!"

Nairdolea stepped forward, "Come, come little brother, it was all in finding a little pleasure on the weary road. Why don't we put that away and not threaten anyone here? Shall we?"

As though a spell was overtaking Aelodrian, he agreed, letting his brother calm him, as he sheathed his sword. Which his instincts screamed was a terrible idea, but he could not get the voices to control his body movements.

"There, there, little brother. Now why don't you tell me how you've been lately? Your daughter said you live outside of a wood? I'm glad to hear she's born in wedlock. My children are all bastards of gods know who. I've slept with scads of females. Your daughter was the youngest, however. And she's a pleasing sport, I think all of the men here would agree." He laughed cynically.

The words penetrated his awareness and sent nausea into his stomach, but the spell would not let Aelodrian react, even when he heard his daughter had been lavished by the evil, malicious elf-brother of his. Torrents of sorrow crashed through him, followed with vengeful anger he could not make move his body.

Why was his brother telling him this, if he knew once Aelodrian was released from the spell, he'd kill Nairdolea?  
Or did he intend to release him?

Nara got Shiqu'aoth home after wrapping her in tree branches and vines.

When Vael'Katireth ran to her daughter's side, Shiqu'aoth was awake to tell her the whole story.

Anger burned in the hearts of every present member of the colony.

When the warriors and eldars who had escaped arrived with Garaoth, they immediately tried him to death for his crimes.

And thus Garaoth was hung in the depths of the woods.

The eldars filled the details of Aelordrian's fate and the appearance of the twin Nairdrolea.

Broken hearted, Vael'Katireth asked their options.

Little could be done at present. Vael'Katireth wept bitterly at the loss of her beloved. However temporary it might be.

And meanwhile, Aelordrian became a captive to his brother. Skilled, experienced and a Lord among his people, Aelordrian was the perfect prospect to manipulate to Nairdrolea's bidding, and he set the twin up as his Second, leading his dark people into a battle none of them could be certain of living through.

But while Aelordrian was bent to his brothers will, through spell-casted manipulations and control, his heart and thoughts were always on his family.

...And he remembered her so vividly. Her touch, her kiss, her smell, her sex.


End file.
